Mixed Up Story
by TheEvilSmileyFace
Summary: This is a story my friend and i came up with. please read tons better than Summary!


Edward: I'm Kronos

Silena: I am so not working for this gay vampire...

AnnabethChaseWiseGirl

Yesterday, 7:54pm

Luke: No I am!!

Edward: No I am!!

Silena: ok..... Er so while you guys fight I am running away ok!

Luke and Edward in unison : No I Love you silena

edward's Girlfriend!: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!

Silena:well this is akward

Edward:He He He Bye!*Edward jumped out of the window* But Silena I Still LOVE YOU!!!!!!

Silena: I love luke so go away Freak!

Luke has a smile creeping on his lips

Edward: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BETIN ME ONCE MORE LUKE BUT I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward's girlfriend: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: EPPPP!!!!!!!!!!

SilenaBaudelaire

Yesterday, 7:58pm

Silena: Gosh Edward, I hate you, bye

Edward: That baby's going to break your spine!

Me: WTF? Silena's my little cousin ( have a little cuz on deviantart named Silena :))

Luke: You are such an idiot!

Silena: GOODBYE!

Edward: You're mine now!

Luke: Hey, I captured her first!

Edward: No, I did!

Luke: I did!!

SilenaBaudelaire

Yesterday, 8:05pm

Edward: AHHHH!!!

Edward's girlfriend: Silena is so ugly! *hits him in the spine*

AnnabethChaseWiseGirl

Yesterday, 8:10pm

Edward: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Silena: your a gay vampire THAT'S why

Edward: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SilenaBaudelaire

Yesterday, 8:13pm

Luke: Cause we like you better like that

Klaus: yeah

Percy: GOSH! Why does a nerd bother us!

Silena: You dumb idiot!

Edward: I have captured her!

Annabeth: Hey Luke

Luke: We are so over

AnnabethChaseWiseGirl

Yesterday, 8:26pm

Annabeth: I was just saying hi I love nico!

Thalia who appears out of no where Thalia : WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE NICO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Artemis who appears out of no where Artemis :What!?!?!?!?! you are OUT of the hunters thalia!

Nico who appears out of the shawdows Nico: Thalia you like like me?!?!?!?!

Thalia: Yes!

Nico: Annabeth you like me to?!?!?!?!

Annabeth: Yes!

nico who is now fainted with 1 million kisses on his face wakes up from being kissed 1 MILLION TIMES!!!!!

SilenaBaudelaire

Yesterday, 8:28pm

Edward: Awwww, why does everyone hate me?

Nico: Cause I have an evil step mom

Persephone: I am not evil! Moron!

Annabeth: I love cheese!

Me: oookkkkk

AnnabethChaseWiseGirl

Yesterday, 8:37pm

Me: Evil and Beautiful nico

Nico: not beautiful not

Persephone: Yes I am!*turn into a cloud of flowers and leaves*

Nico: Drama queen!

Me: I liked it!

Edward: hm Pretty lady what's her name??

You:Persephone ask her out NOW!!!!!

Me: YEA!

SilenaBaudelaire

Yesterday, 9:44pm

Persephone: I would rather die

Random nerd: 50% of the population would rather die than read Twilight

Me:What about the other 50

Silena: That would be your sister

Me: Oh yeah

AnnabethChaseWiseGirl

Yesterday, 6:53am

Me: no that's those crazy people.

Nerd who is now my friend Nerd: Oh yea!

Me: I don't like your name nerd

Luke & Silena: Why?

Me:Boring How about BOB!

Bob:What NO I HATE THAT NAME!!!!

Me & Luke: To Bad!

Me: WAIT!!!!!!!!

Everyone except me: What???

Me: Where is Percy!

You: why Do you want to know????

Me: classfied

SilenaBaudelaire

Yesterday, 6:57am

Silena: NO! SilenaBaudelaire is making a Twilight parody, with me as Bella!

Me: Muahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaa

Luke: Did you make me a gay vampire?

Me: You're not a gay vampire

Luke: Yes!

Me: But you're a normal vampire, and Percy's your adopted brother

Percy: I swear Castellan, when this stupid parody is over, I will finish you off!!!!

Luke: Not if I finish you off first!

AnnabethChaseWiseGirl

Yesterday, 7:09am

Me: *Laughing my head off!* I shall finish you both first!!!!!!!!!! 

Luke & Percy: NO Get him!

I grab percy and luke

Me:man You guys are FAT!

Luke & Percy: Hey!

You:NNNNNNOOOOOO NNNOOOOTTTTT LLLLLUUUKKKEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annabeth: Lukey?

You: Yes it's his new nickname

Me: Okey Dokey Come on Lukey and Perce! Let's go play cricket

You: NNNNNNNOOOOOOO NOOOOOTTT !!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SilenaBaudelaire

Yesterday, 5:20pm

My sis: Edward!

Thalia: *throws Edward off a cliff* YES!!!!!!!

Me: You rock Thalia

5 minutes later

Annabeth: Spider!

Me: No, Annabeth, that's Edward Cullen

Luke: AHHHH!!!!!!!

Me: What's wrong?

Nico: Edward is trying to take over the underworld!

AnnabethChaseWiseGirl

Yesterday, 5:43pm

Me: NNNNNOOOOOOO I WAS SUPPOST TO TAKE OVER THE UNDERWORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone looks at wierdly

Me:What I have crazy dreams! now if you don't mind me

I am now gone

You: Where did she go????

Nico: SHE'S HELPING EDWARD TAKE OVER THE UNDERWORLD!!!!!!!!!!

Your sis: YYEEESSSSSS!!!!! EDWARDSSSSS ALIVE!!!!!!!

Thalia point's at your sister:your wierd!

Luke: I agree

Percy: Where did nico go?????

5 minutes later........ 10 minutes later.............15 minutes later.....................20 MINUTES LATER!!!!!!!

Nico has poofed back. Nico:I couldn't stop her

Everyone except Nico Me & Edward:From doing what????

Me screams from the underworld: YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE FINALLY TAKEN OVER THE UNDERWORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone except Nico Me & Edward: Well that answer's it!

Edward:uhh don't you mean US

Me:no I MEAN ME GAY BOY!!!!!!

Edward:WAIT if it wasn't for me you couldn't do it!

Me: Your wrong with THAT! gayey

Edward:gayey

Me:Yes it is your new nick name

Edward:Really you have no imagination

Me: Nooooo Gayey I have a BIG imagination. How do you think I took over the underworld huh!

Edward: getting me to help YOU!!!!!

Me:your wrong with that!

Edward: Well then How???

Me: Persephone!

Everyone except Me & Persephone: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! HOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Me: I "told" her that I would free her. Man goddesses these days are TO easy!

Persephone: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

You:Uh-Oh!

SilenaBaudelaire

Yesterday, 5:56pm

The Baudelaires: Why are we here?!

Me: Get away!

Luke: YO! THERE ArE A BUNCH OF PLAYBOY BUNNIES IN THE UNDERWORLD!

Nico: Edward did it!

Silena: OH! I forgot! I'm going to name the baby Klaus

Edward: That's a stupid name

Klaus: No, it's not

Me: I told you and your sisters to go away!

Luke: Fan girls!

Fan girls: Let's go chase Chris Rodriguez

Clarisse: NO!

Persephone: I'm a barbie girl!

Me: Clarisse, chill, we love Luke

My sis: He's so dumb, he bathed in Styx

Mrs. O'Leary: RUUUUUFFFFFFFFFF

Me: Oh, she's so cute!

Silena: Stay away from me!

Clarisse: Connor! Travis!

Stoll brothers: Yessss

Clarisse: Never mess with my armor again!

Edward: That was me.

Ares kids: Kill him! Kill him!

Clarisse: Fine.....

( Why did Luke bathe in Styx?)

AnnabethChaseWiseGirl

Yesterday, 6:47pm

suddenly you see me in hades stuff

Luke:Why do you have Hades get-up

Me: Be quiet Lukey

Lukey:Lukey

Me: Yes your nickname!

Lukey:okey so that doesn't answer my question

Me:What was it again??

You:*Does a head slap*

Perce:you forgot ALREADY!!!

Me:Perce, Perce I don't forget THAT Easily

everyone stares at me with a Yes you Do!

Me: Okay maybe I DO, but I was just not listening

Lukey:Why NOT!!

Me: I was listening to hades ipod witch I have to say I am impressed by some of his songs! I never thought he would be a queens Guy!

Everyone except me:Gasp!

Nico:oh...my....gods...*faints*

Me: Oh and Lukey I have HIS get-up BECAUSE it was HIS or PERSEPHONE'S!

Perce: I thought Persephone was trapped here forever

Me:No

Nico:But she ate here?!?!?!

Me:Well Nico guess what hades eats here and is HE stuck here I don't think so!

Nico: But-But-But

I cut off nico from doing that forever

Me:There's Gliches

Lukey:How?!?!?!

Me & Edward: That's Classified

Me: Hey! I thought I put you in the deepest pit of TARTARUS!!!!

Edward: You Did

Your sis:EDWARD YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!!*goes up and kisses Edward and hugs him*

SilenaBaudelaire

Yesterday, 7:00pm

Me: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

My sis: What?

Me: Edward, he's just so gay!

Luke: You said the truth

Persephone: NICO! GET HERE!

Nico: Buy girls *Nico fan girls scream*

Silena: Leprauchauns!

Pollux: I'm a leprauchaun!

Percy: Oh Tyson!

Tyson: PEANUT BUTTER!

Aphrodite cabin: SHOPPPINNNNGGGG!

Ares Cabin: KILLL EDWARD!

Clarisse: Sheesh, fine man.....

My sis: NO!

Me: Clarisse, you're my heroine!

Annabeth: Bella's giving birth to a vampire baby!

Me: OMG, I wanna see her suffer!

Fan girls: ME TOOOO!

Silena: I hate you Connor

I have a question: Why did Luke bathe in Styx again?

AnnabethChaseWiseGirl

Yesterday, 8:20pm

Hmmmmm no idea for the question!

Me: a.....a.....a.....a.....a....LEPRAUCHAUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*is chasing pollux now!*

Edward:Why is she chasing pollux???

You:HOW DID YOU GET HERE YOU GAY VAMPIRE*you are now chasing Edward while he is screaming for his mommy*

Silena see's Charlie ALIVE!

Silena:CHARLIE your ALIVE!!!!!!!

Charlie: SILENA YOUR ALIVE!!!!!

silena and charlie are making out now!

T.V. Show ------ This has been a news report From earth straight to olympus Thank you All and Good Night!!

Apollo:Man That Was FUNNY!!!

Ares:Well That was wierd???

Aphrodite:Aw

Posiedon: That happend to you hades

Hades:Don't talk about it!

Me: HEY!!!!!!!

Hades:oh no not you again

Zues: you were the one that stole the underworld??

Me:Yes

All the gods except hades:Hahahahahaha

you see me getting mad

Apollo:you.....Stole......The.....underworld...you can't steal my CAR!!!

Me: think again Bud

you see a worried Apollo looking for his keys and then me playing with them in my fingers and a devlish smile on my face!

SilenaBaudelaire

Yesterday, 9:11pm

Me: Kill Edward!!!!

Clarisse: Go back to bed!

Silena: Dairy Queen!

Announcer/Violet Baudelaire: Good night I said!

Pollux: Happy St. Patrick Star day!

Percy: My hair!

Annabeth: Grover is on a high sugar rush!

Grover: CHEEEETTTOOOOSSSSSSS!

Artemis: Well this is stupid, change the channel

Hades: It's on Emo Boy!

Athena: Emo Boy? Let's change it to Tips with wise girl

Aphrodite: The makeup channel!

Silena: Charlie's dead

Luke: I am so proud of myself today

Me: For killing Beckendorf?

Percy: I am the lightning thief!!!! MUAHUAHUA!

Silena: But.... Charlie! WHY?

Nico: Hey Bianca

Bianca: I come to haunt you, Nico

Nico: Welcome to Nico's pizza place!

Silena: I'll order an extra large cheese pizza

Charlie: I'm alive!

Silena: Who should I choose?

Luke: I hate... shut the hell up already... NEVER!.... Why did they have to punish me this way!

Blackjack: I'm in love with Silena's zombie chihuahua

Mrs. O'Leary: MINE!

AnnabethChaseWiseGirl

Today, 4:48am

(in olympus)

Me:This is funny

Apollo:GIVE ME BACK MY KEYS

Me:NO! now be quiet I am TRYING to listen & what are YOU going to do about it Hot Head

Ares: this is going to get quite ugly

Aphrodite: I am out of here they ruined my make-up already

*Aphrodite stomps off**you see a very, very angry Apollo**and then you see Hermes in a flash of light*

Hermes:What did I miss

Zues:can you Please not fight here

Me & Apollo:NO!

Me and Apollo are now wrestling

SilenaBaudelaire

Today, 6:28am

Nico: THIS IS A PIZZA PLACE!!!!!

Me:We know that!!!!!

Silena: Wooooooooo!!!!!

Me: What

Bianca: This is funny *points at Luke*

Luke: Darnit get out of me.... Luke is a dimwit....NO! I'm not.....Yes....NO!...Yes!....NO!

Me: Sweet

Silena: Mood swings?

Nico: So that's an extra large garbage can. BIANCA, GROVER WANTS AN EXTRA LARGE GARBAGE CAN!

Bianca: Ask...Luke

Luke: No, that's gross....Go do it....Please, no!

Bianca: Why are you spelling my name right?

Me: ummmm

My sis: Edward is a gift from the gods

Zeus: Actually, Hera, she cursed him to be so ugly

Hera: That is such a lie

My sis: ATTACK!

*hera and my sis are slapping each other :)*


End file.
